exiles_masqueradefandomcom-20200214-history
History
For the Five Million (give or take) people who live in the Sydney Basin, there is nowhere else in the world. Many people don’t ever leave. In Sydney, its British Colonial origins still exist in the hearts of many who simply can’t see how anybody could want to live anywhere but in “God’s Country”. However, there is no such thing as a typical Sydneysider. Slum townhouses and dilapidated housing commission blocks stand side by side with newly constructed high rise luxury apartments and entertainment quarters. The recent, ongoing and expensive regeneration of the city has benefited the Kindred, too. In a city where even the smallest achievement is cause for massive self-congratulation, cronyism and corruption get overlooked by mortals and Kindred alike. In the city, the homeless are simply the people you step over to get to the Cinema. Tightly knit ethnic communities survive as best they can, claiming entire suburbs as their own simply by dint of settling there within the relative safety of their cultural communities, while Right-Wing groups make capitol on the foreigners they denounce, who live right on their doorsteps. The CBD’s rail system is a Kingdom in its own right, a sunless parallel world where the distance between two points doesn’t follow the rules of the world above. Prince Vivienne Mode, Lady of Sydney, holds court over the insatiable dead. The intrigues of her court are baroque and ever-shifting. Almost anything is permitted… for a tithe… and within the bounds of the Traditions. Timeline of the Crimson Colony 1770 - Captain Cook arrives at Botany Bay. 1778 - Penal Colony of New South Wales established by the arrival of the First Fleet. 1790 - Second Fleet arrives. First coterie of Kindred from the “Western” world comes with it. 1791 - Third Fleet arrives. 1793 - First free settlers arrive. The first church is built in Sydney. More Kindred arrive. Sent by edict of the Inner Circle to claim the colony (and thus the country) in the name of the Camarilla, Thomas Brackenridge I, Ventrue, is named as First Prince of Sydney. 1808 - The Rum Rebellion overthrows the then Governor, William Bligh. 1810 - Lachlan Macquarie is established as the new Governor of the British Colony. 1819 - Hyde Park Barracks is built. 1840 - Due to pressure from the citizens of Sydney, England stops transport of prisoners. 1842 - Sydney becomes a City. 1852 - Gold discovered! Massive influx of people from all over the world seeking their fortune. 1852 – Prince Brackenridge I, is killed by mortals in a barroom brawl. His childe, and natural son, Thomas Brackenridge II claims the throne. Thomas Brackenridge II, Ventrue, becomes the Second Prince of Sydney. 1853 – Prince Brackenridge II is exposed by the Tremere as a Diablerist. Savio Morello challenges him to a duel on behalf of the Sydney Court and defeats him, engulfing the Diablerist in flames. He claims the throne as his right. Savio Morello, Tremere, becomes the Third Prince of Sydney. 1855 - Fort Denison is built to protect Sydney. 1888 - Town Hall opened. 1901 - Australia becomes a Commonwealth. 1909 – Prince Morello returns to his homeland of Italy. Provides no correspondence to his Court. The Tremere provide no explanation. 1911 – After a prolonged absence, Amit “Moses” Sokoll, Morello’s Seneschal, claims Praxis and takes the Throne. Amit Sokoll, Nosferatu, becomes the Fourth Prince of Sydney. 1916 - Taronga Zoo opens. 1917 – Prince Sokoll is challenged for the Throne by Anna Dreschler. Prince Sokoll concedes rather than face Dreschler. Anna Dreschler, Malkavian, becomes the Fifth Prince of Sydney. 1920 - Sydney Airport opens. 1932 - Sydney Harbour Bridge is completed and Opened. 1934 - ANZAC War Memorial is built. 1942 – The Japanese attack Sydney Harbor. Prince Anna Dreschler goes missing and is presumed killed during the assault. Charles Dubois, Toreador, immediately claims the throne and becomes the Sixth Prince of Sydney. 1973 - The Sydney Opera House opens its doors. 1979 – Sydney’s Gay and Lesbian Mardi Gras begins. 1988 – Cityrail officially begins operation. 1989 – Prince Dubois’s court is visited by Archon Leonora Alesi. She executes the Prince, his Seneschal and several Primogen, siting gross incompetence and abuse of power. Connor, Brujha, claims the throne, and becomes the Seventh Prince of Sydney. 1995 – ANZAC bridge opens. 2000 - The Sydney Olympic Games held. 2005 – Cronulla “Riots” occur in South Sydney. The Riots were a front for a failed attempt by the Sabbat at beginning a “Crusade” against the Sydney Camarilla. Prince Connor is put into torpor during the ensuing bloodbath. Showing great courage and leadership, Vivienne Mode takes up the banner for the Camarilla and successfully coordinates the Court and repels the Sabbat incursion, repairing the Masquerade and stabilizing the city. Some months later, when Prince Connor is awoken, he abdicates the throne and stands behind Vivienne for her claim to it. Vivienne Mode, Ventrue, becomes the Eighth Prince of Sydney. 2007 - APEC Leadership summit. 2009 - World youth day. Pope Benedict XVI visits Sydney. 2011 – Population Exceeds 4 Million. 2014 – Martin Place Siege. Princes of Sydney 1st Prince of Sydney - Thomas Brackenridge (NPC) (1793-1852) 2nd Prince of Sydney – Thomas Brackenridge II (NPC) (1582-1853) 3rd Prince of Sydney – Savio Morello (NPC) (1853 - 1909) 4th Prince of Sydney – Amit “Moses” Sokoll (NPC) (1911 - 1917) 5th Prince of Sydney - Anna Dreschler (NPC) (1917 - 1942) 6th Prince of Sydney – Charles Dubois (NPC) (1942 - 1989) 7th Prince of Sydney – Connor (1989 - 2005) 8th Prince of Sydney – Vivienne Mode (2005 - Present)